Summer Crosses Winter
by SuperBizarre21
Summary: Puck is in need of a new adventure. Luckily a winter Sidhe pops up with an interesting one to embark on. He likes this winter girl, but she gives him the cold shoulder. Will this be his second doomed love? PuckxOC, Iron fey fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story takes place right after the Fourth book. Don't know whether Megan and Ash will appear in this story. The main character will be Puck and...well you'll read it ;) **

* * *

><p>CH. 1<p>

There he stood, staring at the rush of the human world. Everyone pushing past each other, sprinting out of the cold snow falling down on the Earth. Walking down the sidewalk, unseen by the scurrying humans was a famous red-headed and green-eyed fairy. Robin Goodfellow is the name. He hunched his shoulders against the cold snow falling on him. _'Snow'_ he thought drearily _'I hate this blasted stuff. How can the winter fey survive this? Don't they get tired of always being covered in freezing snow drops?'_ he shivered and hugged himself, regretting coming to the Human world in the middle of his least favorite season.

It had only been a week since he had helped Ash finish his long quest to find a human soul. He told ice-boy how he'd go off somewhere for a while, but honestly he had no clue what to do with himself. He missed the times with Ash and Megan, battling the fey world and human world alongside each other. Those were fun times, even though he was almost killed countless of times. He was in search of something to do, something to bring back the joy he had with his friends.

He arrived at a small coffee shop at a corner of the street. This was one of the only coffee shops that the fey freely went into without fretting over being pushed into iron. The whole shop was made out of wood and had a nice cabin look going on. As Puck stepped through the door, warmth spread over him and he smiled in relief. There weren't many people in the shop, maybe ten at most. He looked around the room and saw various fey also, most of them Summer fey in search of a warm place to stay.

His roaming eyes stopped on a girl- fey girl to be precise. She sat in a corner of the room, reading a book and ignoring the chatter around her. She wore tight leather pants, a leather vest, winter boots, and a long black cloak. Her long, pitch black hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, bangs going across her forehead. Her pale skin and crystal silver eyes were just even more proof of her origin. A winter Sidhe. She looked up from her book when she noticed she was being watched. Her silver-blue eyes stared into Puck, and a glare framed her beautiful features.

Puck grinned and walked toward the girl, sitting down across from her. She continued to glare at him, wondering what on earth a summer brat wanted from her. She narrowed her eyes and closed her book she had been reading; slowly she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"What is it that you want, Robin Goodfellow?" She said clearly to him, putting emphasis on his name.

"Oh so you know me? Good makes introductions a lot easier." He grinned from ear to ear, trying to lighten the mood a little, but from the coldness radiating of the girl in front of him, he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Of course I know who you are, everyone knows of the famous Robin Goodfellow. Especially how you are always defying the courts, the laws, and even your own king." She continued with her cold attitude, hating that cheeky grin he was giving her.

Puck batted his eyelashes at her, amused with her words, "Aw you know me so well. But I haven't a clue who you are, what is your name?"

The winter girl stared at him a moment, wondering why he was so interested in making conversation with her. "Luna…" she muttered.

"Ahh…means moon, right? Well I guess that fits a winter sidhe." He looked at her closely for a moment, and a memory tugged at the back of his mind. His eyes widened at the realization. He didn't know why he didn't realize it before. "I know you…" he pointed at her and slowly remembered the one memory he had of the girl in front of him.

Luna shifted uncomfortably, hoping his guess was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be found out. No one was supposed to remember her. She had kept herself hidden for 3 decades without so much as a knowing glance by any fey. She wasn't about to let Oberon's fool to tell the world who she was.

Luna lunged forward across the table and held a dagger to Puck's throat, daring him to continue. "Don't." She threatened. "You don't know me. No one remembers me." She glared daggers at him, forcing him to look her in the eyes to realize she wasn't playing around.

"But I DO remember you." He muttered so only she could hear him. He remembered a few centuries ago seeing her at the passing of the scepter party. She had been in a long black gown, and stood right behind the three winter princes. She even sat at the table with Mab and the princes. He knew her, he remembered. "Princess Luna."

She froze at her title, hating that he had remembered, hating her title, hating her very self for being born a princess. She hated it, she hated Mab, her mother, and she hated the fairy right in front of her. But even though all that was true, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. Luna sat back in her chair, putting her dagger away and stared at Puck. "How did you know? Mab made sure that no one would remember me, or even WANT to remember me. So how is it YOU remember?"

Puck laughed at her and she glared in return, not liking his laughter at her words. "Sweetheart, Mab can only control winter fey. She can't control summer, whether she likes it or not." Luna blinked at him, feeling stupid for not picking up on that fact.

She bit her lip and looked away. She hadn't been to Tir Na Nog since Mab threw her out of the palace. "Um…how's?..." she didn't know how to finish her sentence, she didn't care enough about her family to ask how they were doing, but she wanted to know what had been going on ever since she left.

Puck caught on and laid in all out for her. "Well Mab is the same, cold and heartless. Two of the princes are dead. Take a good guess as to who. And then the last remaining prince is a human now and married to a summer sidhe who rules in the Iron court."

Luna nodded slowly, "Ash became human? For the girl?" she didn't understand her brother's foolishness.

Puck nodded and laced his fingers behind his head. "The boy is so stubborn. I tell ya, if you tell him to go one way he will refuse and go the other." He looked at the princess in front of him and a thought came to mind. "Why aren't you in court anymore?"

"Mab thought I was a threat to her thrown and threw me out. She made all winter fey forget there ever was a winter princess."

Puck thought of an evil idea, a new adventure and grinned at the princess. She cautiously leaned away and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you thinking, Goodfellow?"

Puck grinned from ear to ear and gave her a wink, "Want to ruin mommy's plans?"


	2. Chapter 2

The ice princess stared at the red head in front of her, gaping at him. She was sure he had lost his mind, hit his head, or was so bored that he felt the need to put himself in danger.

"Are you INSANE?" Luna was still gaping at him.

"Hmm, well its been a theory for many, but hasn't been proven yet." he grinned at her from ear to ear, not getting why she was so shocked with his idea.

"What is it you want me to do?" she asked cautiously, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Though, after hearing his next words she let out a groan.

"Take the thrown from Mab." Puck said as if he were talking about his favorite dessert. "The winter fey get more restless then the summer fey. A new queen would be good for them!"

Luna leaned forward, staring him in the eyes. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Steal the thrown from Mab? Just a moment ago she was reading her book and relaxing, then BAM! Crazy Robin Goodfellow shows up and asks for the impossible. She really wasn't ready for death yet. "One problem Goodfellow. No one remembers I'm a princess."

Puck rolled his eyes at her, amused with her innocence of their world. "Sweetheart, there are ways to undo the spell."

The princess leaned back again in her chair, getting restless with Puck. "And only those of equal power can undo it."

Puck smirked at her, having fun with the whole conversation. He felt like the luckiest guy of both the human world and his world. Not anyone could piss off every noble fey that crosses their paths and live to tell the tale. "You forgot my best friend is a queen."

"In the iron realm where neither of us can go."

Puck saw what she was trying to do and only grinned wider. There was no way he was going to let her win this. "She owes me quite a lot of favors you know. Plus it's about time I got a visit from her."

Luna glared at him, finally realizing that he wasn't going to let her win this. She also realized, to her dismay, which she probably wouldn't be getting away from him for a LONG time. "Why is me being queen so important?"

"The Nevernever is changing, the human world is changing. It's about time we changed a few older things about our world...such as the rulers." Puck cleared his throat, "Plus I really hate that ice hag and would do anything to get rid of her." he gave her a cheeky grin and winked at her, "Luck is with me apparently because I stumbled on a lost princess."

At this point Luna was desperately trying to find a way out of this. She didn't want to be queen, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life as an ice cube either. "I'm not going."

Puck chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Sure you are," he stood up and started walking backwards towards the entrance. "You want revenge don't you?" and with that he left the coffee shop and into the biting cold snow once again.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before the weather got even colder and a form stepped in front of Puck. He smirked and looked at the ice princess in front of him, knowing he had won the game. She looked at him with a murderous stare, not directed at him, but for the rage she felt about her so called mother.<p>

"I knew you'd change your mind, ice girl." Puck grinned and kept walking, smug about his new achievement.

"I only want my revenge, Goodfellow. I don't care about being queen." She fell into step beside him, not knowing where to go or what exactly she was going to do. "All I want is for the fey to remember me again. Got it?" she glanced at the boy next to her, making sure he was paying attention to her guidelines.

"As you wish, ice girl." Puck skipped forward a few steps and the abruptly turned around until he was face to face with Luna. She skidded to a stop, looking up at his in surprise. She paled when she saw how close he was to her and held a strong stare. "Ready for this, princess?" he asked her seriously.

"Where's the nearest trod?" she smirked at him, quirking an eyebrow. Puck grinned deviously and motioned her forward.

They had just turned down an alley, walking toward the end when a new voice interrupted their quest.

A large grey cat sat on a pile of boxes, staring with interest at the pair. "Well, what do we have here? A lost princess and the idiot? Princess you can do much better than that, I am sure."


End file.
